The Fall
by msmaj
Summary: Things begin to fall into place...only to make everything unsteady.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I do not, nor do I attempt to, claim these characters are my own, they are the property of the creators of Bates Motel. Also, any song lyrics used contextually are the property of Jack's Mannequin and Billy Joel respectively. And lastly, I have neither read nor written the fic in many years, so please, review! Your suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you, enjoy!_

_1_

**_Where are you now?_**

The sunlight was glaring, it was much too late in the day to still be sleeping. But Emma DeCody just had the most fucked up night she had a reasonable list of excuses, but it was mostly so she didn't have to face what came next. When she truly woke, she noticed she still felt his hands on her chest.

"Could he feel my pulse quicken? Did he just assume it was because I couldn't breathe?" The thoughts came rapidly as Emma tried to adjust to the new day. She shook her head, smiling to herself, determined to find out how real this was. Dylan had seen her at her worst. Had to physically help her to catch her breath. He didn't even seem disgusted, just full of concern and perhaps, something more? Oh boy, did she hope there was more. As she got out of bed something else struck her. Norman. How would he react, especially because of the state he was in?

No. Her resolve set it, she had been put on the back burner far too many times and no matter what, she was moving forward with her life. At the rate she was going, it was unclear how much of that life she would have left. Deciding that some motivation in the form of Something Corporate was in order, she prepared herself for the day, not knowing she was to set into motion the beginning. Or perhaps the end.

**_It was you I was thinking of..._**

The ride back from the farm was eerily quiet. Norma and Norman exchanged small, darting glances back and forth. It was odd, but considering all that had happened, not too odd. Dylan Massett found himself tuning out, though the talk was minimal in the car, he did not exchange at all. He noticed a twinge as if something in his heart were being awakened for the first time. He tried to suppress it, chalk it up to the emotional rollercoaster that had been the past few days, hell, weeks. He went back and forth in his own mind to every time he noticed feelings that weren't there before. And there was a giant, glowing arrow pointing in one direction.

"IT'S FUCKING HER, YOU ASSHAT!" This. This was the awakening. That moment you know that no matter what, you take what you want.

He snapped back to consciousness when they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. He sat up, anxiously awaiting to see the one thing he needed that day. The lot was empty. He audibly sighed his disappointment, eliciting strange looks from both his mother and brother, but they had no idea. They were completely unaware that all he was looking forward to was seeing that old, orange punch bug.

As they got out of the car, he caught the last few lines of a song he hadn't heard in forever and noticed his heart skip a beat.

"Did that really happen?" He mused. Dylan always had seen himself above such petty romantic allegories. But he was smiling despite himself, it was her. And he needed to know if she felt the same.

He watched Norma and Norman walking up the stairs to the house, their bond tested but still intact. He knew he was always steps behind, but if someone else could share those steps with him, he knew he would come out on top. He didn't think or care, about their reactions. He did care, however, that he may smell a little, and he wanted to remedy that before he saw Emma. He jaunted up the stairs and beelined for the bathroom, and that's when he saw it. The physical embodiment of her frailty. He was so scared for her the night before and was so mad that she had to go through that. He cleaned up the mess, touching gently the spot she laid the night prior, then got into the shower. Today could only look up.

**_And I can't get to you_**

Norman stood outside of the bathroom, staring at the door and wondering what exactly he had missed. There were so many holes, he could mostly string together a timeline but there was something just not right about Dylan's post-Caleb encounter. Instead of groveling or staying out of Mothers way, he was positively focused on something that apparently meant a great deal to him. Norman cocked his head to the side, he heard a faint voice coming from the bathroom.

"Singing in the shower now, are we Dylan?" He coldly asked. It was literal hell without Mother that night, and yet, here he was, singing. About a girl no less.

That's when he got louder.

"She comes to me when I'm feelin' down. Inspires me without a sound. She touches me and I get turned around..."

"That's quite enough. Hurry up, you're not the only one who would like to shower." Norman yelled back and disgustedly walked to his room.

Norma, who had quietly listened to their exchange, stuck her head out from her door and took up Normans staring in front of the bathroom. Who, besides her, could have this effect on one of her boys, she pondered. As her imagination started to run away with her, she heard the water shut off and quickly retreated back to her room, head spinning with possible temptresses trying to rip her family apart.

**_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_**

"Hey…" That's subtle enough Emma thought. There's nothing really suggestive…but was it too vague?

"Uggghhhhh!" Emma deleted the text again. That was the tenth time she wrote something and deleted it. She was never going to get this right. Everything was either too much or too little, nothing sounded right in her mind. She was just about to give up when her phone rang.

"Damnit!" She said, juggling her phone and answering it before she even had a chance to look at the caller id.

"Hello? Emma?" The voice asked.

"Um, yeah, this is she.""Hey…" That's subtle enough emma thought. There's nothing really suggestive…but was it too vague?

"Uggghhhhh!" Emma deleted the text again. That was around the tenth time she wrote something and deleted it. She was never going to get this right. Everything was either too much or too little, nothing sounded right in her mind. She was just about to give up when her phone rang.

"Damnit!" She said, juggling her phone and answering it before she even had a chance to look at the caller id.

"Hello? Emma?" The voice asked.

"Um, yeah, this is she." She finally got control of her hands and held the phone steadily by her ear. There was a pause on the other end and she found herself holding her breath, which is not a very good idea if one has cystic fibrosis.

"Hey, it's Dylan..." Emma could almost see his crooked, half smile, "Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing? I know last night was pretty..."

"Fucked?" She finished. He laughed. Not a chuckle, but a fully realized laugh. Emma was slightly taken aback but soon found herself laughing as well. It was then that her coughing started. She wheezed and gasped until she was able to get her breathing under control. She had almost forgotten she was even on the phone until his voice brought her back to reality. "I'm sorry I keep doing that to you, you know know its's nothing personal." She joked. She could see that smile again.

"Really?" His voice tinged with concern. "Maybe I just take your breath away." Dylan hadn't intended to say that. It had just kind of slipped past his teeth. _Shit, shit, shit, _he thought.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Did he just say that?_ Emma's brain echoed with realizations. This wasn't just one-sided like it had been with Norman. This was real! She knew it and apparently he did too. Now, how to proceed. _Play it cool DeCody. Don't fucking scare him. _

"Well, I suppose we'll have to make plans to see each other again soon, you know, so we can test that theory." She replied coyly.

"Meet me tonight, nineish? You have to come out and see the stars."

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you then."

"Until then Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, to be noted, I do not own these characters. _

**2**

It begins like all things. In an instant, before you're even aware that it has started, you're halfway through a race that means life or death. But is it truly a race? It seems more a tri, no, decathlon, obstacles round every corner, some meant to test you, others simply to end you. It is the task that you have chosen to undertake, the fear that propels you forward and at the same time leaves you weeping with cowardice in your bones.

It had been a week since the night at the farm. They stayed awake until dawn, talking, learning each other in nuanced phrasing, neither wanting to admit that this was exactly what they wanted. Emma had enough of the runaround, the fuckery that came between the Bates' and wondered if Dylan would be as influenced by Norma as Norman was. She would not stand for it, to be pitied, it would be enough to walk away from the lot of them. Dylan however was more concerned with her safety. Even if Norman hadn't cared at all for her, would this be seen as an act worthy of violence? Dylan could not bear to think of the consequences if they didn't do this right.

They spoke mostly every day. Though mostly in hushed tones, on baited breath, waiting for the chance to jump. Emma was just starting her morning at the motel, hoping for Dylan, when Norman walked in.

"Good Morning Emma." He said warmly. Emma sipped her coffee, nodding her reply. "Any exciting plans for this evening? Movies with a handsome young man perhaps?" He came to stand next her, looking at her quizzically while he waited for her response. She sighed and looked at him woefully.

"We discussed this Norman. I just can't keep doing this to myself. It's not fair to either of us if you feel dating me is your obligation, not your privilege. I want more, and I'm sure you do too, I won't be an obstacle for you any longer."

"Don't be ridiculous Emma, I've never viewed you as an obstacle. And I thought it was time for us, but clearly I can see you're not ready." She opened her mouth to respond, venom forming on her tongue when Dylan walked in. His blue eyes piercing through her, knowing with just a look that something was wrong. She swallowed down her words and pride and shook her head softly.

"Hey guys, everything okay in here?" Dylan made his way between them in just a few steps ensuring that if anything were to happen he'd easily be able to stop it.

"Yes, everything is fine. Emma and I were just discussing the poor timing of our relationship. Clearly Mother needs me now more than ever, she is so fragile after the Caleb episode, and since you can't be around more for some reason, I have to pick up the pieces. I suppose it's for the best though. You were my friend before Emma, and I am sure we will remain as such. I should be going back." He dipped his head slightly as he walked toward the door, turning back and mouthing "women," to Dylan as his eyes rolled. Before the door was completely closed Emma had crossed the expanse between she and Dylan, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other getting lost in her tangle of auburn hair. He breathed her in deeply intent on savoring every feeling of her in his arms. She pulled back, eyes shimmering, deep pools of warm, inviting, intoxication, he was absolutely hooked.

"Dylan," she whispered. "Take me away from here."

They drove for what seemed like days, though it could only have been hours, if even that. The first few miles out of White Pine Bay were like another world. They grabbed food from a rundown diner on their trip to nowhere and ended up picnicking in a nearby park.

"This is way too normal." Dylan spoke first, after discarding most of their meals they decided to play some music, and lay in the sunlight. It filtered through the trees, casting dancing shadows on both their faces, there were way too many rainy days not to enjoy every second of this. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She shrugged.

"He knows why I ended things, even if he can't bring himself to realize it was the consequence of his actions. But I don't think he realized it had anything to do with you. I mean, if you were worried I might have…" Suddenly his lips were crushing hers. She kissed him eagerly back, devouring every inch of his skin her lips touched. They were fire, scorching her through and through, and she knew she would never be the same. That nothing ever would.

The ride back was serene. Though it was cooler and clouds began to move in, neither seemed to feel the chill. They approached the motel. Emma chided herself for leaving her car at the motel in her haste, but Dylan decided they would tell them she had to be taken to the doctor. If he could constantly lie for them, why not for her? Only they didn't know that someone had seen them leave and that this person also saw them return. Walking hand in hand to her car, kissing gently before she got in her car and watching her tail lights disappear down the street. Dylan smiled to himself as he ascended the steps to the house, practically jubilant and perhaps a little hasty he stumbled, and in that instant he thought he saw something move behind the curtain but assured himself it was his mind. He would not let anyone, or anything, fuck this up.


	3. Chapter 3

_They are not mine, I do not own them. I am playing around with POV this time, any feedback is greatly appreciated!_

**3**

Dylan's first thought, when he awoke that morning, was coffee. The second, and only by a millisecond, was Emma. He languidly walked downstairs, reminding himself that he can't seem to be in too good a mood. They were nowhere near close to defining the parameters of their relationship, to let alone let other people know it exists. He casually walked into the kitchen to find Norma sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning, Norma." Dylan greeted getting his own cup from the cupboard and moving to sit at the table with her. She smiled back to him. Things weren't necessarily awkward between the two, but there was a distance as if some of those walls rebuilt themselves. He noted in his mind that most of the encounters the two had shared recently always seemed a breath out of reach.

"Morning. Did something happen yesterday?" She asked. She was suspicious, to say the least, trust did not come freely and when it was tested, Norma Bates was always weary. "We noticed Emma's car here, but you and she were gone. Norman thinks it was because of something he did but," she pushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her nervous tell. "She just doesn't leave, not when Norman is concerned." Dylan could feel the slightest hint of bile rising up his throat and noticed his hands clenching around the mug.

"Yeah, um, I happened to catch them in the middle of something. After Norman left she had a coughing fit and I didn't stop to think. I got her in my truck and took her away." His eyes shifted slightly and Norma noticed the corner of his lip lift, ever so slightly. "You know, to her doctors. And when I couldn't get ahold of her dad, I waited with her and brought her back to her car."

"Hmm. Poor thing. To have to know your own mortality is right around the corner." She shook her head and sipped her now lukewarm coffee, grimacing before dumping it into the sink. "I mean," she turned back to Dylan, "how hard must it be to be so optimistic about the world, and then fall in love with Norman. Boy, did she miss the karmic ship on that." She chortled. This was the most Norma had shared with Dylan since the Caleb incident. He was conflicted. Finally, maybe, another chance. Only now, he wasn't sure it was worth the risk. His mind was always a paradox. Thinking one thing and doing another. He survived. Every bullshit hand he was dealt, he coped and came out on top, cleared the fucking table. He had to take his own path, the one of his choosing and design, without thinking of anybody else.

"Hello Mother, Dylan," Norman said cheerily as he walked in. Dylan shifted in his seat, his mind snapped back to his brother. Damn, he thought. He could walk away from Norma, leave her to wither away in the nightmare she created, but he couldn't leave Norman. He needed him. And maybe in a way Dylan needed Norman too. To finally have a brother, maybe just a hint of normalcy. He picked his head up and met his brother's eyes.

"Norman."

"Good morning, honey. Coffee?" They settled back to the table, Norma filling Norman in on what had happened the day prior. He nodded as he took it in.

"She had said something about her lung capacity diminishing. I didn't realize she was still so upset after our breakup, honestly, I would have kept my distance if I knew the effect I would have." Dylan could feel his teeth eroding away. His mind was made up as Norma lay a sympathetic hand on Norman's shoulder. He wouldn't tell them, not just yet, but he would not be kept from what he wanted any longer. He needed her reassurance, her closeness, he excused himself from the table and went to change. A million things ran through his head. Would she understand his rationale? Would she accept his boundaries? He threw some clothes on, yelled a goodbye from the door and scanned the parking lot for her car. His breath caught when he saw it and he set off determinedly.

**Emma's POV**

I watched him walk down the steps, hands in his pockets, brows furrowed in concentration or perhaps, consternation. I wasn't sure, he just looked, off. He caught me staring as he neared the bottom and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. He started toward the office broken free of what had been on his mind as he began his descent. I closed the blinds a little, I wasn't sure what this exchange was going to be, but we surely didn't need anyone making assumptions.

"Hello." He said, still more shy than he needed to be. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, I wondered if he could hear it. If he gets any closer he just might, doesn't he realize anyone could walk in? All the lies we buried ourselves in, to them, to ourselves. To admit this is not a passing glance…and he kissed me. Not the soft and gentle stolen kisses we often had in the motel office, but hungry like our first. He was being greedy, his mouth left mine and trailed down my neck. All thoughts I was about to voice slipped from me as his hands barraged my body. I bit his earlobe teasingly, he hissed as his eyes caught mine again. Drinking me in, burning through every barrier that we erected between us. I couldn't do this, at least not on the desk at work. I sighed deeply as I pulled myself slightly from his embrace.

"What happened? Not that I mind being kissed like that," I interjected. "It's just, we've been so careful and quiet about what's happening between us. And you walk in like this, all making me want to rip your clothes off and all, and I might not have the restraint the next time." We shared a soft laugh, and he tipped my chin up, leaving only the faintest impression of his lips on mine.

"I'm sorry. I just spent the morning trying to find a way through this life, of fucked. I have more questions now than I do answer. Every time I have ever decided something for myself, another thing comes and ruins every plan I had."

"You have a farm. You have people in your life who care about you, and the choices that you make. You have Caleb, and Norma and Norman, and me." Our eyes locked, I swear every time he looks at me like that I could melt into a little puddle.

"Yeah, but what are we. What is this? Are we just friends who got caught in the midst of a tidal wave?" He broke away from me, just a few steps but it seemed so far.

"Maybe we're the wave. And everything else is just in the way." Holy shit, did that just come out, well, no taking it back. This is what he needs to hear. I have to make this as easy for him as I can, he risks to lose so much more for me. I hope he thinks this is worth is.

"Everything else is just collateral damage. I don't want to damage anyone with this. But more importantly, I refuse to let you get away from me. I want this, I need this, you, friendship, and everything I hope this turns into."

"Dylan, for a long while now we have both been in the same boat of fucked, and it's really nice to not have to row alone anymore. I am not going anywhere, I'm here, with you, as long as it takes." We kissed again, somewhere between chaste and animal, the perfect balance of all we were.

"I have to go to the farm. I just had to get that out before I left. Until later?"

"You call, and I'll come running, not literally of course…" I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear as I stammered. How, after all we just said, could the butterflies still choke me?

"How does any one person get to be so," he paused. "Everything. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back." He walked out into the daylight, glowing sunlight swallowing him as he left the office. I was hooked.


	4. Chapter 4

_ No, I do not own them. There has been much requested Dylemma smut, I have been trying, they're too adorable to make it super cheesy, alas, it must wait until the next chapter ;)_

**4**

_Dylan's POV_

If I didn't have to leave, I wouldn't have. The entire drive to the farm, my mind raced back and forth. Thoughts of her lips on mine, her teeth against my ear, Norman walking in and seeing and killing us both on the spot. I shuddered. He doesn't have feelings for her anyway, not like that, why would it be so wrong for her to love someone who loves her back for once.

What the actual fuck. Did I just admit that? No, no, no. It's just a byproduct of, um, something. Shit. I gripped the wheel tighter and turned up the music just a little bit louder. Yes, distraction, that's what I needed. I tried to find something loud, hard, that I could scream along with. Just to let this out. I'm no good at emoting, and the radio was emitting a cacophony of feeling that couldn't compare to what my heart and head were going through.

I am a mess. I noticed the dulcet tones of the acoustic guitar, they seemed to strike a chord in me. Each pluck of string tore something from me. It erased my fears, played back everything I had wished I could articulate. My eyes were wet though I managed not to let any tears fall. What the hell was I listening to?

"Ed FUCKING Sheeran! Damnit!" After my initial confusion and slight repulsion, I chuckled. I suppose that is why he is as famous as he is, guy can sing. That insight is not leaving this truck. And maybe I should slow down a bit. I was nearing the farm and the first turn could be precocious if you were driving like an asshole. Which, I never do, by the way. I did notice that my brakes gave a lot more than they usually do. Maybe time for new pads, just ride them gentle, slow the fuck down. By the time I pulled into the farm, I knew something was wrong.

I got out of my truck to find, to my chagrin, no one else around. I know a bit about cars I should be able to figure this out no problem. I didn't notice anything at first, I could not end up stuck out here tonight, and I had to figure this out. I reached up near the front axle, my fingers sliding through too much fluid to be normal, at least that far away from the brake line. My fingers ran down farther to inspect the line, everything still appeared to be intact. It was then my phone vibrated and I jumped, just a little, but enough to dislodge the severed section of line. As I inspected in closer I could tell it had been cut, a knife by the look and feel of the edge. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I slid out from under the car as fast as I could, trying to get my phone to cooperate with brake fluid covered hands. I was shaking, I saw the notification from her text, the one that prompted my discovery. It was a picture. Just of her, being beautiful, making goofy faces next to a mounted gopher, at home. Okay, so she's not at the motel. She'll have to come get me and then, well, I'm not letting her out of my sight. Someone knows and they are not happy.

Emma drove up to the farm, rather languidly letting the breeze run its ghostly fingers through her hair. She loved the forest air, there was something ethereal about the scent of the trees, the dampness of the ground, and it was just like home. It smelled like him. A taste of smoke and musk, he was a drug that she would never be free of. He sounded worried on the phone but told her to take her time, and to grab food, they could enjoy a meal lakeside. This was it, their real first date. She had the worst case of first date jitters, she didn't know it was possible to feel this nervous.

"What if...?" she pondered to herself. What if what, he made a move? She was ready, more than ready, but what if he was taking his gentlemanly condition too seriously? Would she be able to bare herself to him, to take her body and feelings into her own hands? Her hands that clenched the wheel, she wanted him. Not just romantically, but physically, to be together as one, to feel their connection through every inch of their bodies. She shivered. It's not like the thought of her and Dylan becoming intimate had ever crossed her mind, ever, every night since the night Norma left. She shook her head, regaining her composure, if it came down to it, she would make the first move. An independent, confident and beautiful woman, if she wanted something she was now more determined than ever to take it.

He heard her car pull up outside. He had set up a blanket and pillows closer to the water, but, as it was always at least cool, he pulled the inside of the cabin together with whatever he had left over, which was very minimal. A couple of camp beds covered in sleeping bags, set side by side, a small table in front in case they decided to stay in. He smiled to himself when he heard the door swing open, when he turned around, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hi," she smiled, shyly. Her hair, wavy, pinned messily up, accented her slender neck perfectly. He only ever noticed her cannula if she fumbled with it, but he never forgot how easy it could be to lose her. He swallowed hard, trying to take her all in. She changed after she had left the motel, decided that perhaps this emerald dress, that clung to all the right places, was more suitable for their official first date.

"Hi," he replied hoarsely. He closed the distance between them in a few steps and removed the large bag she was carrying on her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek, purposefully breathing heavily near her ear, letting his mouth linger just a beat longer than she anticipated. She nearly moaned, but fought her own inner monologue. Not just yet.

"I just grabbed a whole bunch of food, I didn't really know what you were in the mood for." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, letting her fingers wind around the length before dropping it. Dylan knew exactly what he wanted, what he hungered for, and it was not in that bag. He took a shaky breath and smiled from the corner of his mouth, biting back the words he wanted to say.

"I'm sure everything will be perfect. Thank you, Emma." They kissed softly again before deciding to go out by the lake. The sun was warm and bright, for the first time in what felt like months, and they would bask in its glow.

"So, you couldn't wait until you got back to see me, huh?" She took a small bunch of grapes from the bag, held it to her mouth and toyed with it until it freed itself of the vine. Dylan's eyes were hazy with lust, he could feel his body responding to her, she was going to win this battle, he thought. He shook his head, amused, and it came to him why he called her to come up so quickly.

"I feel like I'm always waiting to see you, but this time, there was more to it." He sat up, and shifted to face her fully. "Something happened to my truck."

"What kind of something?" She turned towards him, still provocatively eating grapes. He let out a loud sigh and shakily ran his hands through his hair. She set the grapes down, and reached a hand to his knee. "Dylan, what happened?" Their eyes met.

"Emma, my brakes were cut. I don't know by whom, or for what possible reason, but…" he was hesitating. He couldn't betray Norman, not like this. Being with Emma was one thing, their connection was tangible, it could be felt all around when they were together, and Norman could never compete with chemistry that intense. But he would not tell her what he was capable of, not fully, just enough so that could keep her guard up. "…I was worried they'd try to hurt you to, I just wanted to keep you as close as possible." He moved closer to her, his fingers skimming her bare leg, moving past her knee, toward her thigh. She cocked her head to the side, a warm smile filling her face, her eyes melting him.

"I can't imagine anyone would think hurting me to get to you would be a good idea. Most people don't even know we're, doing, whatever this is. Not that I care if, or what, people know, but I'll be sure to be extra careful when you can't be around." She rolled her eyes at the last bit. She was a literal survivor, surely she would be aware of shady individuals hanging around.

"I'm being serious Emma. I know you know that I haven't always done things that fall into the category of 'right', but that's not really what I'm talking about. I think you know, deep down, who I mean." Their eyes met again, his blue ones screaming the truths his mouth dare not speak, her brown eyes taking in every glance, understanding washing over her.

"You think.." she started. He shrugged, not wanting to actually say anything on the subject. "Well don't you think you should tell Norma you think he's capable of such things." Dylan scoffed loudly and gave Emma such a look, she knew her words were foolish before they left her mouth but now they hung in the air around her. Of course Norma knew, she knew everything, especially when it came to Norman. Emma took adeep breath in, letting the reality sink in, after witnessing gin blacked out she was worried about him, now, concern was replaced with fear. Dylan noticed her brows furrow, the more she thought about Norman, the further she was from this moment.

"I need you to know that I will never let anyone, or anything, hurt you. I couldn't bear anything coming between us." he moved to sit behind her, arms engulfing her tiny waist, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I don't really remember the last time I was scared. I have been so focused on living that I sometimes forget I'm dying." Dylan's hands gripped her more tightly. "That doesn't frighten me anymore. Dylan," she said turning to face him. "I cannot lose this. I cannot lose you. I will never get to feel this again in my lifetime and I'm so grateful that it's you." The moment the last word fell from her lips, his mouth was on hers. They kissed tenderly, deeply, shedding theory fears and doubts, knowing that in each other they'd be saved. The passions that had slowly been building were near boiling over, Dylan tried to regain his composure.

"Em," he tried to interrupt.

"No, no more talking." No more was said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Still don't own any of the characters. And sorry it took so long, and it's not as smutty as I had originally wanted, but I think it will do. Let me know how you feel!**

Emma found herself sat by the lake, lukewarm and mediocre coffee in hand, waiting for the sun to creep up behind the lake and paint its warm glory across the sky. She smiled to herself when she thought of the previous night. She chose this spot to sit because it was where it had started, she pulled the sleeping bag up around her and breathed the scent that was unmistakably Dylan, and let it envelop her, a blush consuming her whole body.

"Good morning beautiful." Dylan's strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame, pulling her in close. She leaned back against his chest and smiled.

"Mmmmmorning." She moaned back to him.

"Did you sleep well?" He said softly, his lips hovering mere inches from her ear, his breath hot on her neck. She shivered despite herself. The effect he had on her was instantaneous, before last night the proximity game was one they indulged in merely out of consequence. How close can they be, how discreet in front of prying eyes can they appear before one of them spontaneously combusts? That was all over now. She knew she did not possess the strength to stay away now that they had taken their intimacy to the next level. The feel of his hands sliding up her torso, teasing her breasts through the light fabric of her dress snapped her out of her reverie. Apparently he would not be able to keep his hands off of her either.

"Why, Mr. Massett, you wouldn't be trying to get me back into bed so soon after we woke up now would you?" Her tone was playful, but her eyes spoke volumes, heated and hazy with lust and longing. His hands had not stopped their ministrations, but instead his mouth joined the attack, laying a teasing trail of kisses and nips from her ear down her throat, currently he was making his way forward to the hollow of her neck. Her breath coming heavier with each touch.

"Not bed, no." He murmured against her flesh. He lay alongside her, his hands making their way down her body, resting briefly on her thighs, before dancing delightfully under the hem of her dress. They locked eyes, his eyes questioning, ensuring that what he was doing was wanted, his answer was a smaller, daintier hand, moving his higher, he practically growled as his lips crashed against hers. Her hand reflexively left his once he reached the apex of her thighs, and much to Dylan's delight, found that she was wearing nothing under her dress. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Um, I couldn't find them." Emma blushed. "Apparently they got lost in last night's festivities." He kissed her with more ferocity this time, as he slid a finger inside of her. She gasped as the second one entered her, not yet used to the feel of his learned hands. Slowly, gently he slid them in and out of her, his thumb playing gently across her clit, creating that glorious friction as she began to thrash against his hand. Her breath was coming more heavily now, their kissing was haphazard and raw, she needed to touch him, feel him before. She could feel his erection straining against his jeans. How he managed to keep in from breaking though she could not understand, the boy was genetically blessed. With deft fingers, she managed to undo his jeans, taking his considerable length into her hands. He gasped sharply as her hand clasped around the base of his cock. Her long fingers varying speed and grip as she teased him toward the edge. He pulled away abruptly, his face awash with desire, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm sorry, did I do.." she started. He shook his head and let out a throaty chuckle.

"God, no." His voice was raw with need. "I just, you know, have to make sure we're prepared is all." She smiled, every time he showed concern for her it made her knees weak. Is this what love feels like, she mused, watching him run to the cabin. He was back with her before she could form another coherent thought, his mouth on hers, tongues battling for dominance. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of him, their bodies perfectly matched, they began the dizzying dance into oblivion. When she sat up to remove her dress he stopped her.

"Leave it," he demanded huskily. "I want you just like this." He emphasized grabbing her ass and pulling her, sat atop him, to grind down exactly where they needed it. She moaned and threw her head back when his hands managed their way to her pert breasts. She gasped softly as she rubbed herself against him, his fingers squeezing and pinching her nipples causing the warmest sensation in her nether regions. She didn't know how or when it had happened, so caught up in feeling his hands on her she was, she didn't realize he had taken off his jeans. He lay, poised at her entrance, watching her writhe in pleasure. He could stay like this forever, she was more beautiful in the morning light, flushed with desire, desire for him. What could he have possibly done to deserve her? His thoughts of what lie next were broken as she took him inside of her without warning. They gasped together, the mere act of sliding inside of her was like heaven. He filled her perfectly, and her body responded in kind, she was hot and wet, waiting too long for their bodies to meld. She placed her hands on his chest for balance and slowly lifted herself, teasing the tip of his cock with slow circles before crashing back down on him.

"Fuck Emma," he moaned through his teeth. He didn't know it was possible to get harder and she just proved him wrong. Their bodies started working together, his hips lifting to meet hers, crashing his pelvis into her clit, her breathing rapidly changing as she tried to maintain some semblance of control. He sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hand found its way to her hair, pulling her face next to his, though not kissing their mouths were next to each other, feeding their frenzy. Emma's arms were wrapped tightly around Dylan, he hands pulling at the tufts of hair at the base of his neck, knowing that she would not withstand this barrage of sensation much longer. He could feel her body starting its descent, small quivers and random thrusting against him made him focus his ministrations. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss as he thrust into her faster and harder than she knew she could handle.

"Dylan," she moaned against his lips. He growled as her body clenched around him, her release signaling his own. Their bodies, in tandem, releasing sparks that flowed to every extremity, every nerve ending relished the heightened sensation, their lovemaking was a literal full body experience. As she collapsed against him, still breathing heavily, she knew they would have to deal with reality sooner rather than later. She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay like this forever, and the feeling, which was mutual, was cemented by the fact they fell asleep next to the lake in true post-coital bliss.

"Em, babe, time to wake up." Dylan gently prodded her awake. Her confused expression was quickly replaced with understanding as she remembered her surroundings, and then she blushed furiously when she remembered why she had fallen asleep outside. "You are so damn pretty, especially when you're thinking about me ravishing you." He whispered and left a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Why do I have to wake up then? I could stay here, like this, forever you know?" She couldn't stop the words as they came out of her mouth and she didn't want to. She didn't know what, or how much, time she could have left, it's best to get things out in the open instead of buying them inside. And then it hit her, they had to face reality.

"I could do forever with you, too." He said solemnly. He shook his head and stood up, offering his hand to help her up. "But forever has to wait until tomorrow I'm afraid." Emma stood, a slight blush returning to her cheeks. They could have their own forever, if they just made it through today, the thought sent a shiver down Emma's spine.

"So, what's the plan of attack?" She asked, carrying the blankets back to the cabin. Dylan walked slightly behind, hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes belying his deep thoughts.

"Well, I figure we go back to town, call a tow," he gestured to his truck, "get all cleaned up, and then maybe..."

"What was that? I didn't catch that last part Mr. Mumbles," she smirked.

"I was thinking we should probably tell Norma and Norman, about us."

"Oh, well..um...are we an us? I mean, I know it seems silly after the events of last night, and this morning, that I would need to define whatever this is...it's just..." He cut her off by kissing her so deeply and passionately, she would never question his intentions toward her again.

"That sum it up for you?" She smiled against his lips. "Good, now let's get moving." He slapped her backside playfully, causing them both to laugh. They had to enjoy this while they could, for they had no idea what the rest of the day would hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Still don't own them, just borrowing for my own amusement. Leave some love peoples! Or hate, to be honest, I'd just like some feedback of any kind. Don't worry, I won't hold out though if I don't get any :)

**Dylan's POV**

As we pulled into the motel parking lot, I could feel my heart beating in all of my extremities. I wasn't scared to admit my feelings anymore, I wasn't afraid if people knew, I was worried, however, of one reaction, from one particular person. I let out the deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding, steadying myself to move forward.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Emma in the passenger seat of her own car, sleep still lingering in her eyes, a smiled playing lazily on her lips, I leaned over and kissed her gently, mostly as reassurance for her and myself.

"I'm fine. Let's do this." We kissed again, more intensely this time, breaking apart when she needed to fix her cannula. It was her time to sigh loudly. I looked at her questioningly as we neared the steps that led to the house.

"I hate these steps." She said dejectedly, I reached over and squeezed her hand, then grabbed her oxygen tank.

"C'mon gorgeous." I saw her lips curl, ever so slightly as she snaked her arm through mine. We took the steps slowly though it was more for the benefit of spending these last few moments alone in our own world. I opened the front door, standing in the foyer just a moment before pushing through. I knew I had to keep moving or else I would gather that girl in my arms and hightail it out of town. That wasn't a terrible idea now that I had thought about it, of course, we were already in the house at that time, and Emma's stance was one of determination. There was no getting around this, it was time to spill our proverbial guts, and hopefully Norman didn't make it literal. I shudder despite my best efforts to push that thought way to the back of my mind, and if Emma noticed, she didn't let me know. She made her way to the kitchen where Norma was furiously working on dinner.

"Emma! Hi!" She greeted overenthusiastically as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hello Norma," Emma replied coolly.

"Dylan told me what happened the other day, I am so sorry. Are you feeling any better?" She almost looked as if she actually cared, I doubted that she actually did.

"Yes, I am, thank you." Emma was masterful at not letting her emotions slip. Her face and demeanor appeared calm, her tone polite, she even stood relaxed, while I felt like a rubber band. I knew I had no poker face, which is why I kept to the hallway, but I could feel my stance go lax and rigid every few seconds. I could not keep this up.

"Is Norman in the basement?" I asked. Norma looked away from Emma and her eyes caught mine, suspicion finally ringing through, but she didn't say anymore.

"Yeah, he's been down there all day. He's in a mood though, see if you can't get him to come up." She turned her attention back towards the crust she had been making when we walked in. Emma turned to face me, her face finally betraying her feelings, it was affection, compassion, pride…maybe even more, nodding in the direction of the basement.

"Good luck." She mouthed. I could feel my cheeks flush from the intensity of the look she was directing at me.

"You too." I mouthed back, trying to convey everything I was feeling back to her in my own look before making my way down the basement stairs. I saw my brother sitting at his bench, engrossed in some new project, he didn't even seem to notice I was there.

"Hey Norman," I said quietly.

"Dylan." He looked at me blankly as if he barely knew who I was. "What can I help you with?" He seemed to snap back to himself, I could almost see recognition flash across his eyes before he started toying with his tools again.

"How have you been? I know I haven't been around much…" He scoffed.

"I've been fine, thank you. No more episodes for Norman, he's been relegating to living only inside the house." He sighed dejectedly. I knew Norma had kept a tight leash on him lately, but I didn't realize it had been so constricted.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea it was that bad." I looked down and away from him, it was going to be harder than I thought to tell him this. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's more time with Mother that can rarely be viewed as a bad thing. Again, what brings you back into the fold? Did I hear Emma upstairs?"

"Um, yeah. She and I, well, that's kind of what I want to talk to you about." I moved away from the bench as he turned to face me. I started playing with my hands, a nervous habit I picked up as a kid and tried to meet his gaze.

"You and Emma? As in…" He questioned before I could say anything. He nodded slowly as he took it in, his eyes flashed something I had never seen before. It was somewhere between that cold and empty place when he was entranced, and the white hot anger he was known to imbue on people who crossed him or Mother. It was gone in an instant, but it shook me to the core. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, as in, us. She and I have been drawn to each other, longer now than I guess either of us noticed, but I don't know, it feels right." I smiled despite the fear I was feeling. She had that effect on me. He looked at me again, eyes squinting as he bore into my thoughts, I steeled against him. This is something I wanted, more than anything, I wouldn't let him steer me away from her.

"I can understand that." He stated calmly. His posture relaxed ever so slightly and he nearly smiled at me. "If she makes you happy, and you her, I'm glad to hear it."

"Thanks, Norman," I said clapping my hand on his shoulder. "It means a lot. I guess I should get back upstairs. Norma said dinner soon, maybe we'll hang around. Bye." He nodded slightly as I made my way back upstairs.

** Emma's POV**

"So, Emma," Norma started. I turned back to face her, trying to push down everything that Dylan's smolder had made me feel. It must not have worked as well as I had liked because Norma was staring through me now.

"Yeah? I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well." It wasn't necessarily a lie, I didn't sleep much these past few weeks, but it usually had little to do with being ill. "I just find myself zoning in and out. Can, I, uh...help?" I asked fully making my way into the kitchen. I noticed a coldness in her eyes that hadn't been there a moment prior, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Oh no, I'm nearly done. Besides, you know how Norman is. Everything has to be just exactly what he wants." She looked up at me again, not being able to hide whatever she was feeling this time. "Why did you and Dylan come here together?" Her hand made its way to her hip, her brow furrowing in confusion and her tone relaying quite a bit of impatience.

I stepped forward, I would not cower, I had nothing to be ashamed of nor did I do anything to warrant any guilt. I raised my head and met her eyes, her steely gaze trying to domineer mine, I would not give her the upper hand. She was a master manipulator, but I was no longer her putty, I could feel my confidence rising in me as I thought of all Dylan and I had shared. This feeling. This love was giving me strength, aiding my courage and allowing the words to spill from my mouth.

"Dylan and I are, well, Dylan and I." I chuckled. "It's been building up for a while now, actually and before things got really serious, we figured we should probably tell you…and Norman." Norma ran her other hand warily over her forehead, down her face before letting it rest under her chin. She looked me up and down before rolling her eyes at my admission.

"Honey, there is no Dylan and you. I know you were really upset when Norman broke up with you, especially after having waited so long for him to you in that light. And with that scare the other day, I'm sure after Dylan took you to the doctor and made sure you were okay, those feelings you had for Norman just manifested again in Dylan because he was being a good friend to you. But they aren't real. He could never feel that way for you, he couldn't do that to Norman either." She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to break this to you, you are such a sweet girl. You deserve to spend whatever time you have left with someone who really wants to be with you, not a replacement."

I could feel my hands ache from clenching. How dare she? I mean, it's one thing to not accept or agree with our decision, but it was something completely different to belittle me. How could she know what anyone besides her precious Norman was feeling? She never gave Dylan the time of day, she likely didn't know a single thing about the person he really was, I was never more angry in my life. As I opened my mouth I heard the basement door open behind me.

"Oh Dylan, good," Norma said as he emerged from the basement. "I think you may need to have a talk with Emma. She seems to think that, you and she, well, that you're a couple." She chuckled to herself as if she had said the funniest thing ever. He came up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back, I felt my nerves go slack instantly. My breathing, no longer harsh, the shaking stopped instantly, my rage had subsided, for now.

"Norma," he said slowly. "We are a couple." My heart started to do backflips when he said it. I know we had been dating for weeks now, but to say it aloud, to his mother, I was the happiest girl in all of the Pacific Northwest. I knew I was smiling too big, but I couldn't stop myself, and when he looked at me with those shimmering blue eyes I was an instant puddle.

"Oh," she said confused. "But, she was Norman's girlfriend, she's still a teenager if you hadn't noticed…and, well, you know."

"I'm standing right here. If you want to insinuate that because of my health, I can't have a normal, functioning adult relationship, then please, just come out and say it. I don't need to prove that I am capable of making mature decisions, to you or anyone, nor do I need to explain that in spite of my ailment, I am just as much, if not more, a hormonal young woman eager to experience as much in this lifetime as I am able. You may think its pity, or misplaced compassion that compels your son to want to be with me, but I assure you it's much more than that, right?" I said looking up at him. I had unloaded a great deal more than I had meant to but once it started, I couldn't turn it off.

"So much more than that." He leaned down and kissed me, and it was in that moment I knew, wholeheartedly, that I loved him

"Would it be okay if we left?" I asked quietly.

"Bye Norma, don't expect me back for…" he paused. "No, I will be back for Norman, but I really don't want to be around you right now." He picked up my oxygen tank and led me out the door. As it closed behind us I head the unmistakable sound of china shattering.

**Meanwhile...**

"_I told you Norman, she didn't really love you. She used you to get closer to your brother. Ha, my oldest 'son', that boy is barely a man, he'll be just like his pathetic father."_ She scoffed.

"Mother, I can't do this right now."

"_Oh, sweetie, Mother will make sure they pay. Don't you worry."_ The emptiness of the room was amplified by the sound of plates crashing to the floor upstairs.


End file.
